


Boyfriends Clothes

by kiefercarlos



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: One-Shot. Kurt comes to school in unusual clothes. Nobody knows why. Or so he thought





	Boyfriends Clothes

Kurt climbed out of his Navigator and headed towards the doors of McKinley. As he headed into school and went towards his locker he heard various murmers around him. He heard the word clothes and style fly around but totally ignored all of it. He hadn't come up with any sort of reasoning as to his current state of dress.

He got through his day with very little conversation. His Glee Club friends didn't see him much, so they couldn't get a conversation with him and that lasted for the biggest part of the day.

3 o clock rolled around and he walked into Glee club and most of the kids stopped what they were doing and looked at him shocked.

"Kurt what are you wearing?" Rachel gasped and Kurt raised an eyebrow in her direction. "Clothes Rachel." He said as he took a seat at the far end of the room pulling his phone out in the process.

"But Kurt you're not wearing any fashion." Mercedes gasped and Kurt sighed and turned to smile at them. "I was in a rush this morning ladies." He answered simply as Schue made his way into the room.

He saw movement from his right and turned to see Santana sitting down next to him. "I didn't know loverboy had clothes that fit you. They look good" Santana said with a smirk and walked off. Kurt just stared at her amazed. How did she know. He had a text message to send.

I'm going to keep you clothes baby. I like them on me more than you - Kurt

You can keep whatever you want as long as you stay over again - Blaine

Kurt smirked and placed his phone back into his pocket. He could do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and Kudos appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for a Beta. Drop a line if interested.


End file.
